


SuperDaddy

by chxronica



Series: SuperCrack [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, all crack, from the writer that brought you Superdab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: “Why do people people keep calling Supergirl Daddy and then a bunch of sweat emojis?” Kara asks suddenly and and Lena promptly spits out her wine. She really should invest in a new couch.





	SuperDaddy

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an ask on @karadabvers blog

  
Kara was laying upside down on Lena's expensive leather couch in her full Supergirl getup. Lena shoves Kara’s feet in a week attempt to get her to sit up properly but Kara just pours and Lena melts into a gay puddle.

“I should just get a different colour couch,” Lena sighs as this happens every time Kara is over. She takes a seat next to Kara and takes a sip of her wine.

“Why do people people keep calling Supergirl Daddy and then a bunch of sweat emojis?” Kara asks suddenly and and Lena promptly spits out her wine. She really should invest in a new couch.

“What?” Lena asks wiping the dripping wine off her chin.

“I was checking the replies to one of the pictures I posted on the Supergirl Twitter and a lot of them were just Daddy and then the sweat emojis some even had the eggplant emojis,” Kara explains showing the notifications to Lena.

“When did you post this picture?” Lena asks not having seen any pictures recently of her that would lead to multiple of these comments. “And what of?”

“A few minutes ago,” Kara answers and then shows Lena the picture she posted and once again Lena spit out her wine.

@KryptonianGirl: Even superheroes have to workout [attachment sweaty workout pic.jpg]

“Well now wonder you're in a sports bra and leggings,” Lena tells her and Kara just gives her a look that says so. “Look up daddy on the internet.”

Kara is silent for a few seconds clearly looking it up. “Oh my Rao!” Sweet innocent Kara exclaims dropping her phone and covering her eyes.

“I didn't want to ruin your innocence,” Lena says smirking and then adding on. “Daddy.”

“I hate you,” Kara says her face completely void of emotion.

“There's cookie dough in the fridge,” Lena bribes and Kara is gone in a flash and back in one.

“I'm still mad at you,” Kara says pouting and turning on the tv.

“Love you too daddy,” Lena says and Kara light shoves her.

///

Lena is working on sorting through what should get funding down in the labs when Supergirl lands on her balcony. She stands up and opens that door for Kara.

“The one and only SuperDaddy came to visit,” Lena says giving Kara a peck.

“It's been a week will you stop already?” Kara says lightheartedly and smiling she brings Lena back in for a proper hello kiss.

“Nope in fact I might post a picture of you,” Lena teases and Kara gave her a stern look.

“You wouldn't,” Kara says and Lena gives her another quick kiss before grabbing her coat.

“Where are you taking me to lunch today?” Lena asks letting Kara pick her up bridal style.

“Greece,” Kara responds.

///

Lena had jokingly been calling Kara daddy for about a month when Kara decided there should be a game night.

They were just waiting on Lucy to get there before they start. Kara opens the door before Lucy even knocks.

“Lucy it's been forever!” Kara yells scooping her into a hug.

“I've certainly missed my favourite superhero but we talked on Skype last night,” Lucy says with a giant smile.

“I don't know if I should be offended?” Diana says from the kitchen.

“New superhero?” Lucy asks.

“Hello I am Diana Princess of Themyscira also known as Wonder Woman,” Diana ice cream in her hand.

“Lucy Lane, you know glasses don't really work,” Lucy says pointing out Diana’s glasses. “And Kara and I are going to have a talk about how she never mentioned she knew Wonder Woman later.”

“Oh I know but I like them,” Diana says and then starts eating the ice cream. “Humankind should really be proud of this.”

“I know it's only rivaled by potstickers and pizza,” Kara says and they start fangirling over ice cream.

Once the two of them stop talking about ice cream they start game night. Sometime while they're playing jenga Lena asks Kara to pass her here wine.

“Sure,” Kara says handing over to Lena while Alex takes her turn.

“Thanks Daddy,” Lena says not realising their inside joke hand slipped out. Or that was until Alex had accidentally pulled the block out to fast and the whole tower toppled down. “Daddy?” Alex manages to get out.

Lucy, James, and Winn are trying to hold back laughter while Diana gives all of them confused looks, she might have left Themyscira in the 40’s but she still was lost on most of humankinds ways.

“There's some things you shouldn't know about your little sister this is one of them,” Alex says still staring at the couple.

“It was really just started off as a joke because of twitter,” Lena quickly starts to defend herself.

“I'm going to stop you right the Luthor. We're going to pretend this never happened and this is the reason I don't follow my sister’s twitter,” Alex calmly explains. “I need a beer anyone want something from the kitchen.”

“Ice cream,” Diana answers.

“You eat more of that then my sister,” Alex says and walks into the kitchen.

As soon as Alex is gone the trio in the corner start to hysterically laugh with Lena and Kara soon joining in.

Diana gives them all confused looks but then Alex comes back with ice cream and that's all she's focused on.

///

When game night is over and everyone has left Lena sat on the couch and plays with her phone. “Can I post that picture now that Alex knows?” Lena asks with puppy eyes.

“If you want,” Kara responds from the kitchen.

@onlyluthor: When your girlfriend is Daddy  
[kara doing yoga.jpg]

|  
| @agentdanvers: asjskdjdhajkdjsj YOUR ASS IS BLOCKT LUTHOR


End file.
